Tann Windu
Republic Empire|relatives = Mace Windu |eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Black|height = 1.9 meters|occupation = Former Jedi|cause_of_death = Shot by Boba Fett}}Tann Windu is a Jedi turned traitor and a character in "Revenge of the Sith WISHB". He was voiced by JD Exists, while Idris Elba's image was used for his design. Background Tann trained vigoursly to become a Jedi, but eventually grew to hate his life with the Order, believing it to be a waste. Abilities Tann is a rather powerful Jedi. He was the leader of a group of remaining Jedi. Telekinesis- Tann was able to move aside several heavy boulders. Telepathy- Tann could sense life forms around him. Swordsmanship- Tann uses a lightsaber. Personality Tann is a very selfish person, believing himself more important than his fellow Jedi. He had no problems having them killed or even doing it himself in exchange for money. He also has a drinking problem. Family He is Mace Windu's younger brother. Not much is known about their relationship. Story Revenge of the Sith Tann allows enemy ships to follow him to a Jedi stronghold. There he meets Qui-Gon Jinn. The mountain is shot at repeatedly, causing it to collapse. Qui-Gon helps some Jedi escape, but his leg is crushed. Tann carries him outside, where the Jedi are shoot at, then bombed. Tann hides behind a rock to avoid the explosion. Later, Yoda appears on the planet. Tann walks up to him and says all the other Jedi are dead. However, Qui-Gon reveals that he survived as well. They go to a space station, where the Jedi there watch the interrogation of Darth Maul, who Yoda had captured. He reveals that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith. The Jedi plan to capture Palpatine, but they don't know the extent of his power. They bring in Maul to tell them. Maul says that Palpatine is too powerful to be captured. Tann disagrees, since they captured Maul twice. Maul mocks Tann, saying the first time he was caught he cut Mace Windu in half. Tann lashes out and punches Maul. The other Jedi are disappointed, and Tann leaves the room shamefully. He then contacts the Chimera and tells them that Maul is on board. The Chimera attack and destroys the space station. As the Jedi flee, Tann suggests taking Maul with them. The Jedi travel to Coruscant to arrest Palpatine. Tann at some point tells Palpatine that they are coming. When Palpatine emerges from under the temple, the Jedi are waiting for him. Maul also joins in with the attack. However, Tann reveals himself a traitor and kills Qui-Gon. Palpatine reveals that he knew they where coming and his security has sealed off the temple. Palpatine then signals Tann to leave. Tann does so, right before Palpatine kills all the Jedi, as well as Maul. Later, Tann is sleeping in a hut when Boba Fett walks in. He delivers him the bounty for all the Jedi killed. Fett asks him why he did what he did, and Tann explains that being a Jedi was a waste of his life, and that he deserves compensation. Tann notices a extra ten thousands credits in the bag. He asks why it is there, and Fett shoots him in the throat. Fett reveals that he cannot allow anyone to find out that the Hutts made a deal with a Jedi, since it would ruin their reputation. Fett takes back the money bag, saying he will take the extra ten thousand for himself. That's the bounty for Tann. Fett then shoots Windu again, finishing him off. Trivia * He uses a purple lightsaber, like his brother's. They are the only two characters that have lightsabers of this color. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Jedi